User talk:49NorthMedia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Firefighting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saltspring Island, British Columbia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:38, August 24, 2011 Categories Hi. I've noticed that article categories have been getting deleted on some of your recent edits (e.g. Saanich). This would include the category for the Regional District and trucks used (British Columbia departments using Hub apparatus, etc.). This probably isn't something you meant to do - seems to be a software bug that affects some edits. However, appreciate it if you could watch for it and replace the categories when it comes up. Thx. Uzbek (talk) 06:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, deffinetely not something I meant to do. I will try to keep my eye out for it happening again. VicEmergencyBuff (talk) 22:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Langford Hi. I see you deleted a bunch of photo links from Langford Fire Rescue....I'm actually pretty ambivalent about photos, but can I ask why? Uzbek (talk) 19:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's a fair question and I'd appreciate an answer. The IP address that did the edits seems to be contributing good stuff. As I noted, I'm ambivalent about photos - while they add to the site, there are a bunch of issues with them. But if people are going to get into edit wars over photos, that's a problem. Thank you. Uzbek (talk) 13:49, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Because they were from Facebook? Uzbek (talk) 13:53, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I do apologize for the lack of reply, I didn't see this until now. The reason behind the reversal of the edit to the page was due to how the photos were linked. They were linked directly to the source (Flickr) where it doesn't show the account etc of who took the photo. As a photographer this really bugged me and I felt that the photographers deserved credit. It was my intention to revers the edit and then re-link all the photos properly but I didn't have time and had to run to work and have since, forgotten. I will re-link all the photos in the next couple days. VicEmergencyBuff (talk) 15:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. Appreciate that, makes sense. Uzbek (talk) 21:30, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Apparatus Roster Hi. Please leave the "roster" in the apparatus roster title headers. A roster refers to the present disposition and designations of the trucks in service, apparatus is more like a list. Standard fire buff terminology. Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 02:29, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Redwood Meadows Emergency Services Hi, we (Redwood Meadows Emergency Services) are not part of Rocky View County, but we do contract work for them. Redwood Meadows is an independent town not located within Rocky View nor the Tsuut'ina First Nation. ---jay911@gmail.com, RMES Communications Officer CFD District Chiefs Hey! Thank you for helping keep the Calgary Fire Wiki page up to date, I Appreciate it!! Their are 6 - 2012 Mercades Benz Sperinter Vans in CFD's DC fleet. 5 Chiefs 1 spare. I havent been keeping tract on rotations and such, but they seem to be changed and shifted to different parts of the city quite regularly. The only thing identifying them by distrct are 2 magnets that state the quardrent they serve (North, East, West, South, Central) and 2 placards. Just thought i'd give you heads up! You might be changing numbers on the page often ENGINE 4 (talk) 23:27, March 11, 2019 (UTC)ENGINE_4 I think theres an error in the chiefs still. I was able to confirm all their shop numbers (except for south cheif) on Saturday as they 4 of them were parked outside at 39 station. The main issue is Central Chief is using AV1212 which was not listed on the wiki page. That leaves us with 5 front line and 2 extras (1 listed as spare and the other two are in the unknown section as I'm not sure which one is being used by South Chief). (VicEmergencyBuff (talk) 23:41, March 11, 2019 (UTC)) I just realized, District Chiefs are AV1212-AV1712. Not sure which one is the spare, or if CFD rotates the spare. But I will try and get the fleet number off of South Chief soon ENGINE 4 Recent BC edits Hi. I see we're working from the same source material for BC. Thanks for adding the various details, many of which I've missed over the years. Couple of things: *The Spartan chassis is noted as the Metro Star, not MetroStar on their website. *International's 90s chassis were just the 4800 and 4900, not S4800 and S4900. It was the S-series, but the model name doesn't have the S - they're marked 4800 and 4900 on the Navistar VIN sticker. *If noting that a truck is ex-somplace or sold to someplace, please link the articles for those departments (unless there's a link elsewhere on the page). Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 14:36, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Scanner Hey Man! I really appreciate all the edits you make to Calgary Fire. Just wondering what you use for a scanner and such. I dont have one or know anything about them and I would like to get one. Thanks!! ENGINE 4 (talk) 01:49, September 9, 2019 (UTC)ENGINE_4 I currently have two scanners, both by Uniden, a BCD325P2 (handheld) and a BCD996P2 (base). For scanning Calgary, CPS and AHS are both encrypted so you are not able to monitor them. CFD has been using a analog system up until this week but just switched over to a digital system in the last couple dats. So unfortunately that means you need a much more expensive scanner. The two I use, work with the new system (as long as they dont go encryped, but word on the street is they wont), however no one knows the channel ID's for the new system yet and we are in the process of figuring them out still. Radio Reference is a great resource for radio systems and is usually kept pretty up to date with channels and frequencies. I would suggest if you are looking to get a scanner to get one of the two I mentioned, you'll also want software such as FreeScan to program them using the computer (makes life so much easier). VicEmergencyBuff (talk) 02:47, September 9, 2019 (UTC)